onepiece_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kihara G. Kōji
Kihara G. Kōji '''refered to as '''Kay is the swordsman of the Soul Pirates. He is a Native Shadian. Appearance Kay is a little shorter then Shadow. Unlike Shadow Kay is a bigger build. Kay also perfers the standard dress of the Shadian people unlike Shadow. Like his captian shadow Kay has tribal tattoo's across his face and chest. Kay is bald and has a rare eye color where his eyes are actually completely white.Kay can be seen carrying around his sword and a Shadian sheild connected to his back. On top of this he also occasionally will carry his waverboard around. Personality Kay has a seriouse personality. He also can and will never say no to a challenge or fight. Although his personality is seriouse he seems to play the older brother figure in the soul pirates and gets along very well with the crew. Relationships Crew Kay seems to have a good relationship with the crew. At times it seems that he represents an older brother figure twords Shadow. He seems to be one of the crew members with a little more sence and at times may have to clairfy things for Shadow. Despite all this it still seems that shadow is the captain and easily takes care of the crew as a whole. Friends The fact being that Kay was born and lived in Skypeia his whole life can have you assume that he may have many friends amounst the Shandians. But it seems overall that his best friends are amoungst his crew. Enemies So far Kay hasn't had any major enemies and every enmie he has had he has mowed down with no problem at all. On top of that due to the fact he wont say no to a challenge would also extend the fact that if you challenge him you may be an enemie until the challenge is over. Family Thus far Kay's family hasn't really been mentioned. So far it has confirmed that he had a father that died and gave him his sword. But besides that nothing else has been stated. Abilities and powers Kays invention Kay uses a special sword that contains a reject dial in the hilt. His father apperentally used this sword freehand and was considered a very powerful man. Unfortuniently Kay hasn't seemed to have inhereted that power so after Kay was given his fathers sword he invented a pair of gloves that would allow him to use the sword. These gloves have 2 impact dials in each glove allowing for the impact dials to act as a absorber for the impact and also allow for defending when an enemie gets too close. Although they absorb a portion of the impact it is still a strain on the normal persons body so Kay must train hard to be able to use the sword The Reject Sword The Reject sword is the sword that has been passed down the Kihara family for over 400years. Before Kay his father used is and even used it bare handed. His father was regonized as a hero to their village. Once he died it was passed down to Kay and Kay created a way to where he could use it since he didn't inheret his dad's super human abilities to weild the sword. The sword consists of a large iron cloud blade and a hilt with a reject dial inside of it. The reject dial within this sword is said to be stronger then the standard reject dial. When the sword hits it hits with unbeleivable straingth. The fact that a human could use the sword is amazment in its self. History Chapter 1: Rising Up During the first chapter the soul pirates gained its fame. Kay, Shadow and Sophie start the crew out. After exiting skypeia and entering the grandline they go through troubles end up taking out a well known captain and end up at the Baratia. Shadow fights Ren and looses. They are taken prisoner by the Vice Admiral and suddenly a seriouse of crazy advents happen. Ren is declared wanted due to some books that were accidentally placed on his ship. The soul pirates then help him out and claim his ship and ren becomes cre mate number four the navigator. After they join up the world government grants all current members an unstated bounty. Chapter 2: Lost The crew starts off by making their was to Louge town after an ecounter with Smoker the crews bounties are revealed with Kays being 95,000,000. The crew then hurrys to their ship and sets sail for revers mountain. After Arrival on reverse montain they meet a unknown person who is later t relvealed to be Subete Shīzu. He some how causes their ship to fly by trowing it with some sort of force into the south blue. He beleives he took care of them. After they land they gain two crew members right after each other. First Kagura shadows older sister then a temporary one Rika an old friend of shadows. The crew then enters moon crest were they once again gain another crew mate. She is a musician namedAlice. After dealing with the problem there they continue twords Rikas home town and are forced to go through the grand line due to what Shīzu did. Chapter 3: Four No More They decide to stop at an island in the grandline were some of the crew is declared unworthy. Kay is found worthy but ends up being locked up with the others by choice and shadow is trown into a large fight of 1 vs. 500. After defeating them all the crew gains a historian Juliet and her four year old daughter Kisa. Kay later fights one of the Kingsman Knights of Sonota in an unshown battle. Major Battles Kay vs. Kingsman Knight (Unshown) Filler Battles Shadow, Kay, Sophie vs. wolf pack Shadow, Kay, Sophie vs. Cougar Pirates Trivia *Kay's nick name for Shadow is man *Kay's goal is to become the best swordsman in all of the world *It can be assumed that Kay shouldn't gamble due to the fact he never backs down on a challenge and will try until he wins. So he would most likely get much debt from it Related Articles *The Soul Pirates *Shadow *Sophie *Ren *Kagura *Alice *Juliet *Kisa *Af-Ro Pirates Category:The Soul Pirates